A device of the kind mentioned above is previously known from Swedish Pat. No. 7908218-6 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,490). However, this known device has a plurality of disadvantages. Thus, the place of injury of the known device cannot be locked, i.e. the artifical part of the body cannot be made stiff in the region of the place of injury . As the device of the present invention preferably consists of an artificial part of the body with at least two places of injury, it is advantageous that the place of injury not being used can be locked, i.e. the part of the body can be made stiff in the region of said place of injury.
Another disadvantage of the known device is that the means simulating muscles in the region of the place of injury are not adjustable in respect of the function of the muscles when the parts of the body on both sides of the place of injury are reciprocally skewed.
The known device has also a drawback in that it lacks the ability, in a simulated fractured leg, to permit turning of the parts located on both sides of the place of injury relative to each other in the longitudinal direction of the part of the body.
It is the object of this invention to present a device which can simulate in a way as lifelike as possible a skeleton fracture of a part of the body as far as the movability of the parts located on both sides of the place of injury relative to each other is concerned. Moreover, it must be possible to lock the places of injury not used in connection with the current teaching, i.e. it must be possible to make the part of the body stiff in the region of the place of injury.